


Need You Now

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Flustered Kyungsoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is nothing more awkward than buying condoms with Kim Jongin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin is older than Kyungsoo by two years but I didn't want them to use any formalities.

"What were you thinking about, hmm?" Jongin asked in a teasing tone.

 

The smaller squirms and hides away from his boyfriend like a snail hiding into its shell. "N-N-Nothing! Gosh, stop being so nosy." He giggles cutely and squeals when Jongin tackles him and begins to tickle him.

 

"S-Stop! Jongin! Hahaha, w-wait!" Kyungsoo's face turns red from lack of oxygen and it has Jongin laughing along with his precious boyfriend.

 

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" Jongin pauses his movements and looks at Kyungsoo in question.

 

Kyungsoo smirks and sticks out his tongue. "I was going to but you decided to tickle me. So, nope!"

 

"Well played, Soo. Well played..." The elder lowers his voice and begins to slide his hands into the younger's shirt, teasing the pale skin with his fingers. "What about now?"

 

Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath but shakes his head stubbornly. "N-No.."

 

Jongin raises his right eyebrow and sucks on the smaller's pale neck, leaving a red mark right where his neck and shoulder meet. "And now?"

 

The smaller's face seems to have relaxed and his mouth drops open as he lets Jongin do as he pleases. "No..."

 

"Mm, you stubborn little baby..." The elder moans softly into the younger's ear. "My my, I wonder what my baby was thinking about.."

 

Kyungsoo looks up at his boyfriend and brushes their lips together. "Y-You..I was thinking about mmm d-d-down there."

 

"Down there?" Jongin echoed and his eyes traveled down and he then understood what Kyungsoo had meant.

 

Jongin gently helped Kyungsoo sit probably like before he tackled the smaller down and look ahead with deeply focused eyes.

 

Kyungsoo got worried with his boyfriend's sudden change in attitude. He even thought twice about if his words offended Jongin, but he didn't say anything wrong, right? Just before he was about to poke Jongin on his bicep, the tanned boy turned to look at him.

 

"Kyungsoo.."

 

"Y-Yes?" Jongin extended his hand out and softly ruffled the younger's midnight hair.

 

"I know we like each other.. but I really respect you, so I was waiting for the right moment and for your permission. You know, some people want to treasure their first time. So, I don't want you to regret it if you happen to give it to me.."

 

"Oh. I thought I said something wrong to you." Kyungsoo sighs in relief. "Jongin, are you saying that because you think I'm going to leave you and regret my first time with you? I know there are people that want their first time to be special, but.." The smaller's swallows and takes his boyfriend's hand in his. "Every moment we have spent with each other is special to me. Our first kiss, the first time we held hands, the first time we..um, you know." He laughs shyly and Jongin smiles.

 

"You don't need my permission because you already have it, Jongin. I gave you access to my heart and soul when I first saw you. I didn't even have to speak to you because at that moment I knew we were meant to be."

 

"Soo.." Jongin takes the smaller into his arms and holds him close. "I don't want you to force yourself into giving me your innocence."

 

"But Jongin, don't you remember what I said on the phone? I want you to taint me and..and.."

 

"And?" Jongin questions further.

 

"I want you to be my first, Jongin. I might not be ready but when will I ever be? I really want this, Jongin. I really really do."

 

Jongin brings the smaller in for a kiss and gets up from the bench and helps Kyungsoo up. "Let's go get the necessities then."

 

"Necessities? Like what?"

 

Jongin starts to walk ahead while dragging his boyfriend with him. He turns around and looks at Kyungsoo with a small smirk. "Lube and lots of it since I don't want to hurt you in any way."

 

Kyungsoo nods but then his eyes widen. "Lube?! We're going to buy lube i-i-in public where p-people are going to see us? Jongin!"

 

Jongin laughs loudly at his boyfriend'sreaction. "Calm down, Soo. It'll be okay."

 

\---

 

"It will be okay, my ass.." Kyungsoo mumbled as he stood behind Jongin gripping the elder's shirt as his boyfriend turned around with a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. "You like strawberries, don't you? How about it?"

 

"Kill me now. Jongin! You sh-should know!" A flustered Kyungsoo whined as he hid his face on Jongin's back.

 

Jongin laughs a bit due to Kyungsoo's overly cuteness. He really wanted to tease the younger more, but maybe later because he doesn't want to embarrass Kyungsoo in public.

 

But still, Kyungsoo's face is priceless.

 

"How about cheeky cherry, wow that sounds sexual." Jongin grabbed two bottles and then he saw another bottle. "Aloe vera? Soo, I think this is suitable–"

 

Kyungsoo quickly covered Jongin's mouth because he didn't want other people to hear his sexual comments.

 

"Condoms?"

 

That's it, Kyungsoo had embarrassing heat coming out from his ears. He dragged Jongin away to purchase the items but Jongin managed to grab a box of condoms. Just in case.

 

Kyungsoo stood way too close because he kept on burying his face in Jongin's back, leaving the elder to handle the dirty look from the cashier. Thank God they changed their attire and Jongin had this very adult look. Otherwise, both boys were going to be more embarrassed.  
  


\----  
  


Walking back home has never been this embarrassing for Kyungsoo. He feels like he can't face the world and just kept on burying his face in Jongin's back. Kyungsoo didn't care if Jongin had trouble walking, as long as he can hide.

 

Jongin could only smile and really enjoy this side of Kyungsoo. Maybe he should try purchasing lube online because he didn't want Kyungsoo to be shy. Such a pure and needy soul.

 

"Well, that was fun." Jongin started and got pinched on his back. "Ouch! Sorry! It's just that I never thought lube could have such a variety of flavors." Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo felt like crying.

 

They have reached the Do's household and Kyungsoo whined about how short the day went because he really didn't want to separate from his boyfriend.

 

"It's okay, Soo. Just wait for tomorrow, hmm?" Jongin ruffled the younger's hair and kissed his temple.

 

Tomorrow is Friday and Kyungsoo's house will be empty due to his parents going to areunion at Haneun and his big brother is off to the States for the business. Just thinking about it had him blushing.

 

"Okay.."

 

"So, do you want to keep this?" Jongin teased when he held up the bag and got shoved on his chest by an angry slash cute Kyungsoo.

 

The younger ran inside with heat on his face.

 

Once he was in the safety of his home Kyungsoo rushed up the stairs and locked himself in his bedroom. His cat is on his bed again licking her paw. "Mittens.." He whined in his throat. "I'm so nervous about tomorrow. Help meeeee!" He gently shook his cat and got a meow of protest.

 

"Fine, I'll just ask the Internet what I should do." The smaller spent his time reading up on things he should and shouldn't do. The main point was to remain relaxed because if you tighten up it'll only hurt more. "Hurt more? Oh.." He thought back to the time he saw the size of his boyfriend's member and groaned. "Jongin is so big..how is he going to fit inside me?"

 

He eventually found himself in a dirty website and out of curiosity, clicked the first video he saw. Loud moans and groans streamed out of his phones speakers and Kyungsoo was quick to turn down the video. His cheeks are on fire as he watches a male pound into a smaller male.

 

The smaller feels himself getting hard and he practically kicks his cat out of his room and locks his bedroom door before lying back on his bed. Kyungsoo takes off his pants and boxers and spreads his legs. He's never touched himself before, ever. He wraps his hand around his cock and smears the pre-cum over himself to make the slide easier.

 

"Ah..Jongin.." Kyungsoo moaned lowly as if his boyfriend was touching him.

 

His phone rings out of nowhere and Kyungsoo swears his heart leaped out of his chest. "H-Hello?"

 

"Soo? What are you doing?"

 

"N-N-Nothing Jongin.."

 

Kyungsoo almost dies of embarrassment as he talks to his boyfriend like he wasn't touching himself and comes all over his chest at the sound of Jongin's voice.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo spends the whole day in school with a blush on his cheeks and no matter what Jongin says, Kyungsoo can't help but blush. To say he isn't nervous is a huge understatement because he's nervous as hell. What if he doesn't perform well and Jongin laughs at him? That's going to be the worst.

 

If Jongin takes notice of the younger's jittery attitude he doesn't say anything in fear of making the younger even more nervous. Jongin knows what he's doing since he's done it before, but It's Kyungsoo's first time and Jongin really wants to take his time and prep his boyfriend as gentle as he can.

 

He can't give into his boyfriend's neediness because he'll hurt him and Jongin won't know what to do with himself if that happens.

 

\---

 

The bell has rung signaling the end of the day and Kyungsoo runs out of the class and bumps into his boyfriend. "O-Oh hyung!" Kyungsoo smiles nervously and gives his boyfriend a hug.

 

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" Jongin asks as he kisses his boyfriend's lips.

 

Kyungsoo nods shyly and hums.

 

\---

 

The house is empty and silent save for the occasional meow from Mittens. They both slip off their shoes and walk up the stairs towards Kyungsoo's room. Kyungsoo enters his room and waits for the elder to enter before closing and locking the door.

 

His hands are cold and there are a million butterflies fluttering in Kyungsoo's stomach right now. He eyes his bed and remembers getting off to his boyfriend's voice yesterday night. Kyungsoo blushes a bright red when Jongin takes a step towards him and pins him against the door. 

 

"I..I don't know what t-to do, Jongin.."

 

Jongin smiles and gently caressed Kyungsoo's cheek to try to bring ease to Kyungsoo's shaking and nervous body. If Kyungsoo keeps on being this nervous, it's not going to bring any pleasure to either of them.

 

So, Jongin came up with an idea and he hopes it works.

 

"Just relax, okay?" He whispered. "Try not to think much. Just let it go and don'tthink you need to make everything perfect. Just be you."

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head and looked up to accept his boyfriend's lips against his. He feels Jongin's hand run through his hair and place it behind his head, and then softly move down to his nape. Jongin's tender touches send sudden shivers down his spine.

 

Kyungsoo became bolder and deepened the kiss. He doesn't know if he did it right but Jongin said to be himself, so that's what Kyungsoo tried to do. Be the one that was always longing for the elder.

 

Kyungsoo pulls away and takes Jongin by his wrist and leads him towards his bed. When the two boys were near the bed, Jongin held Kyungsoo by his waist while his fingers peeked through Kyungsoo's shirt and he breathed hot air near the younger's neck.

 

Jongin began with gentle touches. He kissed the milky neck and found the spot that had a fading mark and nibbled on it again to make his property clear, and eventually left a lot his marks around Kyungsoo's neck.

 

Kyungsoo moans softly, savoring the feeling on his neck and on side of his stomach. He tried not to shake too much when Jongin unbuttoned the buttons on his uniform shirt one by one until his torso was bare. Kyungsoo then turned around to look at his lover and Jongin offered him a wonderful smile. A smile that told him: "Trust me, you're doing great."

 

Jongin took Kyungsoo's hand and let him know that he too can undress him. So, Kyungsoo unbuttoned the taller's uniform shirt too and Jongin gave him a gesture to undo his belt and pants too.

 

Jongin gently pushed Kyungsoo onto the bed when he was in his boxers. Kyungsoo moved up the bed and spread his legs to give his boyfriend space. Kyungsoo sighed in relief when Jongin's lips were on his again.

 

The younger laid flat on his mattress with his boyfriend's strong build hovering over him and their lower regions grinding against each other. Kyungsoo moans during their kiss and hopes they can bare themselves right away.

 

It's like Jongin read his mind again because he feels when Jongin took off his boxers. Kyungsoo is now naked and he immediately tugged on Jongin's boxers because he wanted to feel his boyfriend's bare skin against his.

 

"J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo's face was flushed a bright red and he choked on a moan when Jongin didn't hesitate to grind their cocks together while looking down. Kyungsoo is too shy to look up but Jongin had none of it and reclaimed his lips.

 

Jongin's kisses are slow and sweet, filled with need and love. He slides his hands down the younger's nude body and places his thumbs against Kyungsoo's dusky nipple, causing the boy beneath him to let out a shuddering breath.

 

Kyungsoo brings up his knees and Jongin can feel them slide against his waist. They're both hard and breathing heavily when they part for air. The smaller has his bottom lip caught in between his teeth and he slowly looks up at his boyfriend. They stare at each other for a while until Jongin gives Kyungsoo a gentle smile and presses a soft peck on the smaller's lips.

 

Although Kyungsoo's cheeks are red he's still able to return the smile back. He watches with wide eyes when Jongin reaches over him to grab the transparent bottle of lube. Kyungsoo looks at the bottle and squints his eyes when he reads the name. Strawberry lube?

 

"You bought strawberry lube, hyung?"

 

Jongin chuckles softly and presses another kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Soo. I'm going to need you to relax your body okay, baby? Don't tighten up or it's going to hurt."

 

'That's exactly what the Internet said.' Kyungsoo thought to himself and feels when his boyfriend moves down the bed and sits on his knees while pulling up the younger's knees to his chest. "Hold them for me."

 

The smaller nods shyly and blushed because his hole and everything else is being exposed to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo has never felt so naked before. "Jongin w-wait.." He moaned in embarrassment when he felt Jongin press his lips against his tight hole.

 

"It's going to be okay, Soo. Just listen to me and relax."

 

The smaller boy lets out a shaky breath and whimpers when he feels something cold poking at his entrance. "Jongin?" His scared voice trembles.

 

Jongin presses a kiss on the side of Kyungsoo's cock. "It's okay, baby. That's just my finger." He tests the waters again and pushes in the tip of his finger. "Okay Soo?"

 

"Ah..y-yes.." The smaller whimpers when he feels the elder slide in more of his wet finger. "Jongin!" Kyungsoo clenches hard around Jongin's finger and bares his neck back.

 

Jongin is quick to caress his boyfriend by leaving soft kisses on the insides of his thighs and on the side of his cock. "Don't clench baby or it's going to hurt."

 

"Ah, b-but it doesn't hurt. It f-feels good." Kyungsoo blushes because he can't believe he just voiced that out loud.

 

The elder smiles and proceeds to slide his finger in and out slowly, making sure to drag his finger along those tight walls. Jongin then wraps his hand around Kyungsoo's cock and begins to stroke it slowly in time with the pace of his finger.

 

"Ah..ah..yes.." The smaller can feel his body becoming jelly and moans for more, more fingers, more everything. "P-Please.."

 

Jongin inserts his second finger and curled his fingers way too early because he got hit by Kyungsoo's uncontrollable trembling knee.

 

"S-Sorry.." Kyungsoo sobbed in pleasure as his hands aimlessly tried to hold onto his boyfriend's hand. Therefore, Jongin gladly tangled their fingers and gripped tight to give a gesture of, 'trust me.'

 

The smaller's body started to shake uncontrollably when Jongin added a third finger and it made Kyungsoo cry out. "Oh...Jongin, it feels so good."

 

Jongin felt his own erection twitch in excitement due to Kyungsoo's bold and mindless comments. But he needed to calm down and prepare Kyungsoo completely.

 

Kyungsoo felt like he was in heaven when his boyfriend brushed his fingers on the spot he had been reading about. He never thought it would feel so good and they said if felt beyond it when hit directly with someone's cock. It made Kyungsoo even more excited to feel Jongin's cock inside him. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin up for more kisses, letting the elder swallow all his moans.

 

Their lips meet in deep passion, Kyungsoo let his boyfriend twirl their tongues around and he loved the way Jongin tastes. His boyfriend tastes like oranges and a bit of sweet strawberry.

 

Suddenly the sudden jabbing inside him made Kyungsoo open his mouth in a silent moan, his eyes wet with tears. Jongin abused his spot and Kyungsoo spread his legs open and accepted everything before coming hard. His come splattered between their chests but he wanted more. He even fought his heavy eyelids.

 

"J-Jongin. I want.. I want you.." he sobbed and hoped his pleas would reach out to Jongin. Due to his blissed out state Kyungsoo was barely able to voice any words.

 

Jongin nodded and went to reach for a condom but a pale hand gripped his wrist and was met with a pleading look from Kyungsoo.

 

"They... t-they say it feels better when it's skin to skin.." Kyungsoo is anything but innocent for how his words just flow out from those sinful lips.

 

It made Jongin groan loudly, feeling like he could come any second.

 

"God, you don't know how badly I want to wreck you, break you, taint you, bruise you--"

 

"D-Do it Jongin, please love me..."

 

"Oh God.." Jongin groaned into Kyungsoo's neck, for how lucky he was to meet such an angel. "You are not allowed to ever leave me," Jongin warned the smaller because he got possessive to hold and keep Kyungsoo with him.

 

"Yes.. y-yes. I will never.." Kyungsoo breathed and tried to relax his body because he felt something big nudge against his well-prepared hole.

 

Kyungsoo is relaxing his body but Jongin is much bigger than his fingers and it made the younger hug his boyfriend's strong build tightly and accidentally broke into a sob.

 

"Kyungsoo.."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head because he needed Jongin to proceed more, go inside him more and not worry about him. The younger ended up hooking his legs around Jongin's waist and it caused Jongin to slide in deeper.

 

"Ah...Jongin.."

 

Kyungsoo is going to kill Jongin with those sinful moans and drive him up the wall. The smaller feels so tight and so good. Jongin can feel Kyungsoo's body trembling like crazy so Jongin grips the younger's ass cheeks and spreads them open until his hips are resting on them.

 

"Fuck, Soo...you're so tight."

 

The smaller whimpers in pleasure and in pain. Kyungsoo feels so full all of sudden. He grows impatient because he starts to tap on his boyfriend's shoulder to tell him to move. "Ah, Jongin..you can m-move now."

 

Jongin nods and presses a lingering peck on his lips before pulling out and pushing back in. He keeps it at that pace for a while until Kyungsoo's hole relaxes and he can move more freely.

 

"Mm..aaah~ Jongin please.." Kyungsoo isn't sure what he's begging for but when Jongin starts to roll his hips and speed up his pace, Kyungsoo throws his head back as he's being jolted upwards towards the wall. "Jongin Jongin! You're s-so big!"

 

Jongin grunts and hooks his boyfriend's legs over his shoulders and grinds his hips hard against the smaller, making him cry out again and again. "So tight and delicious and all for me.." The elder growled in the younger's ear.

 

"Yours yours!" The younger sobbed out brokenly as his sweet spot got hit over and over again. Jongin! Ahn! Please!"

 

Jongin can feel heat beginning to pool in his stomach and proceeds to love his boyfriend, love him hard and wreck him. Make him sob in pleasure and taint him. Make him his. Jongin closes his eyes and rests his lips next to the younger's left ear and groans sensually. "Kyungsoo.."

 

The smaller's breath hitches and he sobbed out in pleasure when he feels a sudden warmth filling him up, coating all of his walls white. He never curses but Jongin makes him want to do things. "Fuck! Jongin!" Kyungsoo cried out as he spilled all over himself and the eldest chest.

 

Kyungsoo begins to weep and wraps himself around his boyfriend. "Jongin..."

 

Kisses are placed all over the weeping, sweaty male underneath him. "What's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?" Jongin checks his lover's body but doesn't find anything.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and blinks away more tears. "Thank you f-for giving me a chance to b-be with you." The smaller boy brings his boyfriend down for a hug and it causes Jongin to slide in deeper into Kyungsoo's cum covered walls. "Ah mmm I..I love you, Jongin."

 

Jongin's heart skips a beat from Kyungsoo's love confession. It feels so sincere and pure, just like the person itself.

 

He couldn't help but to smile and give his boyfriend a lovingly kiss before he looked into Kyungsoo's eyes and said, "I love you too, Kyungsoo," without inhibition, just letting himself fall in love. In love with Kyungsoo.

 

After his high Jongin pulled out and went to help Kyungsoo get clean but the smaller was way too spent and he didn't walk want to walk. Kyungsoo was being clingy and held onto Jongin. Jongin smiled and took care of his small boyfriend.

 

Both ended up in a messy bed because Kyungsoo was way too lazy to change it and he didn't want Jongin to leave his side, so they just covered the soaked area with an extra blanket.

 

A few minutes after their cuddle session, Kyungsoo fell asleep and became very clingy, but Jongin enjoyed it and engulfed Kyungsoo with his warmth.

 

 


End file.
